Unexpected Angel
by crazynobody
Summary: CD gets the surprise of her life
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unexpected Angel  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: CD gets the surprise of her life  
  
CD walked into the doors of the law firm. She decided she had to tell him today and there was no way in getting out of it.  
  
"Hey Julie, is Brian in?" CD asked the secretary nervously, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Yeah he's in his office with a client. You want me to tell him you're here? " Julie replied, curious as to what CD wanted Brian for since knew they broke up a month ago.  
  
"No, I'll wait" she said as she turned and walked towards the couch. Five minutes passed then he finally came out. She waited until he left the room to speak, "Brian can I talk to you for a minute?" CD asked in a low voice hoping it was enough to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah sure." He said, looking up to see CD standing near the couch in his waiting room. "I'm on my way out, we can talk on the way." He said, motioning for her to lead the way. "So what did you want to talk me about?" He asked as they were walking out the building. 'Candace get it over with' her mind pleaded with her.   
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at the ground.  
  
"What! How, you told me you had your tubes tie." he said stopping mid step  
  
"I do. I'm three weeks late so I called a doctor to see what could be wrong she said that even with my tubes tie there was still a eight percent chance." her voice quivered  
  
"Have you taken a test yet?"  
  
"I took two tests this morning both of them were positive." She said not taking her eyes off the spot on the ground...  
  
"Is it mine?" He asked in a low voice rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Of course it's yours you're the only person I had sex with since my divorce." She shouted angrily finally looking up at him.  
  
"What are you going to do...are you keeping it?" he leaned against the wall ran his hand over his face. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I am can't have abortion and can see myself just giving up my baby." She explained her reasons for keeping the baby. He understood where she was coming from but he really didn't want another kid.  
  
"I'm sorry CD I can't..." He said and trailed off hoping she knew what he meant.  
  
"You can't what?" he didn't say anything at first he just stared at her  
  
"I'm not ready to handle another kid right now. I just got on good terms with my son." he sighed  
  
"I expected more from you." She shouted and turned and quickly walked away half of her hoping he would come after her. When she reached her car her face was completely cover in tears. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as her cell phone started to ring. She really didn't want to answer it but something told her to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she answered in a weary voice.  
  
"Hey CD is everything okay?" Magda asked concerned, she's worked with CD for a long time and never seen her miss a day of work.  
  
"Yeah why?" she asked trying to get her emotions in check.  
  
"I called your place and didn't get an answer I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" She said still concerned  
  
"Magda can I come over for awhile?" she asked when her emotion got the best of her. She really didn't have anybody else to turn to. Well there was Nate but she thought Magda would probably understand how she was feeling better since she went thought the same thing when she was pregnant with Ben.  
  
"Of course, what's wrong?" She asked worried because it sounded like she was crying and CD never cried.  
  
"I just need somebody to talk to right now." She said in almost a sob.  
  
"Okay see you in a little while."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
CD arrived at Magda apartment twenty minutes later. She didn't hesitate to knock when she reached her door. Even though they weren't that close she had no doubt in her mind that Magda would be there for her. A few seconds after she knocked Magda opened the door and immediately pulled CD into a hug when she saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong CD?" she asked rubbing her back as she led her over to the couch. She was crying so hard she couldn't answer she just held on to her tighter. That scared Magda a little she never known CD to be the over emotional type of person so she figure whatever was wrong had to be big.  
  
"He doesn't want it" CD sobbed when she got a little control over her emotion.  
  
"Who doesn't want what CD?" she asked softy and completely confused as to what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm pregnant and said he didn't... "She trailed off and put her face back on Magda's shoulder.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked still rubbing her back. CD didn't answer she just started to sob softly. "Was it Brian?" she asked hoping to get a response out of her this time. CD nodded.  
  
"I told him right before you called. He said he just got on good terms with his son and he couldn't deal with another kid right now " She whispered angrily.  
  
"CD if he's going to act like that you don't need him." Magda said still trying to sooth her.  
  
"I know I don't need him, but this isn't about me, it's about this baby. Brian did exactly what I thought Paul would have done that's why I got my tubes tied in the first place. Magda I can't raise a baby by myself."  
  
"You got you tubes tied? Then how are you..."  
  
"I called a doctor they said that having your tubes tied doesn't mean your one hundred percent safe. There still an eight percent chance you can get pregnant. So I took a two test and they both were positive." She explained. "God I don't know what I going to do."  
  
"Well do you want this baby?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean at first I was scared to even think I might be pregnant. Then when I found out I was, I was so happy until I told Brian. I really did want this baby but I'm not sure I can handle it by myself."  
  
"CD if you really want this baby, have it. You don't need Brian you have a lot of people that will help you, you won't be alone."  
  
"I don't want to be everybody's charity case." she said taking her head off Magda shoulder. Sitting up straight for the first time.  
  
"Just because people help you doesn't mean your there charity case. Even if Brian stuck around you would have people around trying to help you." CD didn't say anything she just nodded her head in agreement knowing that what Magda said was true. She had friends that would be there for her even if she didn't want them to, Magda being on top of the list. Magda had a mothering quality about her; she always needs to take care of somebody. That was the main reason CD came there, she need to know somebody cared about her and so far she wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I want this baby but I'm..." she trail off  
  
"Your scared?" she finished for her  
  
"Yeah I'm scared." she admitted  
  
"Well that just shows you already are prepared for motherhood. Because that's most of the job worrying and being scared but it's worth it in the end." She said giving her a soft smile.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
It was three years to the day that CD showed up at Magda's door step crying. A lot has happen since that day. CD gave birth to a beautiful little boy named Brandon Nathaniel DeLorenzo. Three weeks after that he was baptize announcing Nate and Magda as his god parents. Everything was going great in CD's life until now.  
  
"Mommy." the toddler whispered in his mother's ear.  
  
"Umm?" CD mumbled trying to wake herself up. It was only nine thirty but she already was in a deep sleep. This was the first time in a long time she got to sleep before ten; she should have known it wouldn't last.  
  
"Mommy, scared." he whimpered trying to climb into bed with his mother  
  
"Of what?" she asked pulling him up the rest of the way.  
  
"Monster." he whimpered  
  
"Baby there's nothing to be afraid of." she said rubbing her hand through his dark curly hair.  
  
"Uh huh." he respond, his innocent hazel blues looking up at her.  
  
"There no such things as monsters but if you want you can sleep with me for the rest of the night okay?"  
  
"okay."  
  
"I love you Brandon." she whispered and kiss the top of his head  
  
"I love you too mommy." he cuddled into her embrace and fell right to sleep. CD wasn't so fortuned she couldn't fall back to sleep. As soon as she was sure Brandon wasn't going to wake up she got out of bed and went into the living room to see if she could make any process on the case she and Nate were working on. She was working a good half hour when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
She put down the file she was working on and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she didn't receive an answer so she looked into peep hole of the door. "Oh my god Brian" she whispered in shock  
  
"What do you want?" She asked angrily getting over her shock as she opened the door.  
  
"Look CD I know I'm probably the last person you want to see..."  
  
"Probably?" she chuckled sarcastically  
  
"I deserve that."  
  
"Yeah you did. Look it's almost midnight, what do you want?"  
  
"I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Talk? Talk about what? Its funny the last time I had anything to talk about with you was when I told you I was pregnant with your kid and you didn't have anything to say then. Now you have something to say I'm really not in the mood to listen." she shouted and started to shut the door.  
  
"CD I made a mistake..." he said and put his hand in the way of the door so she wouldn't shut it  
  
"A mistake?! No a mistake is locking your self out your house. A mistake is switching your coat with your friend. When you walk out on your unborn child it's not a mistake. Its ignorant." she growled and opened the door all the way.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?! You think sorry is going to make up for the three years you missed in your son's life?"  
  
"Son? I have another son? What's his name?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Why do you care? You didn't care about him at all three years ago?" she screeched pure anger visible on her face.  
  
"I did. I just couldn't do it at the time." he tried to explain but she soon cut him off.  
  
"Well I'm sure what ever that was going on in your life was more important then taking care of your own child."  
  
"CD things were difficult for me then."  
  
"Difficult for you?! Have you ever thought what I was going through? I had to raise our son...no, forget that MY son for last three years by myself."  
  
"I know and I said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't help me when he asked about his father. Sorry doesn't help me when he asks me why his mommy is lighter then he is. Sorry is not there when he cries at night because he's scared of the tree out side of his window. So I'm SORRY but sorry just doesn't cut it for me Brian." she practically screamed at him  
  
"CD I know you're angry and you have every right to be." he said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Damn right I do. I don't hear form you in over three years and then you show up out of the blue wanting to 'talk' you have to out of your damn..." She was cut off when she heard...  
  
"Mommy?" Brandon cried walking out of hall way from CD's room.  
  
"Here I come baby stay right there." She said not wanting to Brandon to see Brian.  
  
"Can I see him?" he asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"You can't be serious, he's 2 ½ years old and you expect me to introduce him too his father that didn't even want to be in his life in the first place?" She asked angrily  
  
"He's my son I have a right to see him." Brian said matching her anger  
  
"What! He is not your son. He is my son. You gave up your right a long time ago." She shouted at him.  
  
"CD I made a mistake when I said I didn't want to be in his life." He said softly." Look all I'm asking for is to see MY son. Please that's all I want I just want to see him." He pleaded with her softly. CD looked at him then back to the face of her son that was waiting patiently for her near the hall  
  
"No." She said shaking her head as she started to close the door. "Brain you miss you chance." She said shutting the door all the away.  
  
"Mommy, you okay?" CD turned around to see her little boy with a concerned look on his face. Even as a baby Brandon always tried to be 'the man of the house' always trying to protect CD and watch out for her. It always made CD smile when he acted so grown up when he thought she was in trouble.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay baby." she smiled "You ready to go back to bed?" he nodded.  
  
"You stay this time?" he asked and lifted up his hands for CD to pick him up.  
  
"Yeah I'll stay this time." she smiled and picked him up.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
The next morning CD got up earlier then normal, she couldn't stop thinking about all the possibility that could happen now that Brian wanted to be in Brandon's life. She knew legally she couldn't keep Brain away from Brandon since he was his biological father but she couldn't just let him waltz in to his life like nothing ever happened.  
  
She's been up for an hour just holding and looking at Brandon. She knew she had to come up with away to keep Brain away from her baby. She spent fifteen more minutes thinking about what she could do before her alarm went off and woke up Brandon.  
  
"Morning Cowboy." CD rasped; her accent was strong so early in the morning it always made Brandon laugh.  
  
"Mornin'." he giggled  
  
"You sleep good buddy." he nodded  
  
"Hungry." he said closing his eyes again  
  
"What do you want for Breakfast?" she asked hugging him close.  
  
"Pizza." he mumbled against her side.  
  
"That's not going to happen and you know it." she smirked  
  
"Please." Brandon pouted as he lifted his head, he knew if he gave his mom a puppy dog look for a long time she would eventually give in.  
  
"No. Do you want pancakes?" She grinned; he looked so cute when he though he was going to get what he wanted.  
  
"Chocolate?" he asked hopeful  
  
"You want chocolate chip pancakes?" he nodded excitedly "Okay but you have to help me make them okay?"  
  
"okay." She loved making breakfast with him; it was there special time for them. She knew it was time like those he was going to remember when he was grown, so she made sure that he helped cook breakfast or dinner with her.  
  
After making sure Brandon didn't have to go the bathroom. They both brushed there teeth then made the way to the kitchen.  
  
"I get to stir." he declared holding Benny, his gray teddy bear his Aunt Jinny brought him the day he was born.  
  
"Yeah you get to stir." She said right before she heard a knock at the door. "Bran, why don't you take Benny in your room so you don't get flour on him again okay?" She wanted to make sure Brandon wasn't in the room just in case it was Brain.  
  
"okay." he said quickly then ran off to his room. When Brandon was out of sight she walked up to the door and took a deep breath before looking in the peep hole. "Oh my God." she groaned to herself, it wasn't Brain but it was defiantly somebody she didn't want to see. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by the grinning face of a woman she hadn't seen or talked to each other in over six years; her mother.

"What are you doing here?" CD asked coldly  
  
"God Candace I haven't seen you in over six years at least give my a hug before you give me attitude." she scoffed  
  
"I'm not giving you attitude I'm just surprise too see you that's all."  
  
"Well I thought it was be good to see by baby while...I...was...in town." She said slowly as she looked passed CD into the apartment. CD didn't have to turn around to see what she was looking at. "Candy, who's that?" CD turned around and saw Brandon leaning against the couch.   
  
"Brandon, Brandon baby come here." When he reached her, she bended downed to pick him up. "Mom this is Brandon he's my son."  
  
"Your son?" she asked wide eyed  
  
"Yes my son,"  
  
"How long...how old...is he adopted?" she stuttered.  
  
"What!?! No he's my son, I had him." she said trying to keep herself calm in front her son.  
  
"But he's."  
  
"But he's what?" CD asked getting defensive.   
  
"Nothing." she said regretting opening her mouth in the first place.  
  
"Baby, why don't you go play in your room for a little while so we can talk." She said putting him back down on the floor.  
  
"But we suppose to make breakfast." he pouted  
  
"We will, just give me a couple minutes alright." he nodded  
  
"When where you going to tell me I had a grand child?" She asked when Brandon was out of sight.  
  
"About the same time I was going to tell you me and Paul got divorced." she said moving aside letting her mother enter the apartment before shutting the door. She figured she might as well get everything out in the open.  
  
"Is he the reason I mean he's obviously not Paul's son."  
  
"I can't believe you. No! He's not the reason me and Paul got divorced. We were divorced a year before I had him."  
  
"So whose his father?"  
  
"My divorce attorney and before you asked me he walked out on me when he found out I was pregnant.-"  
  
"Well I can't say I'm surprise those people usual don't stay around." she said cutting CD off  
  
"Those people?"  
  
"You know what I mean,-"  
  
"No I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I just meant well you could have pick a better race to have a child with."  
  
"A better race! You're incredible you know that?! He's your grandson and the first thing that you think about when you see him is that he's the wrong race!"  
  
"Candace -"  
  
"It's CD mom, CD; not Candace, not Candy, not Candy striper, not Candy Cane. It's CD, if you don't know my name and can't accept my son for who he is I don't want you here!"  
  
"Can-CD I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. First I'm surprised that I actually even have a grandchild. Second the fact that his mixed it just shocked me okay. I do love him." she said trying to explain her  
  
"Well try showing it." she said calmly remembering Brandon was in the next room.  
  
"That's why I'm here; I wanted to start over with you. I want a relationship with my daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Yeah you need a reason. You just don't pop up after six years of no contact with me what so ever and all of a sudden want a relationship. So why?"  
  
"I missed you is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is hard to believe."  
  
"Well it's true, I love you and your son if you can't believe that then I don't even know why I try."  
  
"I don't either." she replied sarcastically.   
  
"If that's really how you feel I'll leave." She said walking to the door. She waited expecting CD to come after her, when CD didn't come she walked out.

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Both of them!?!" Magda exclaimed in surprised, she and CD were sitting in her mother's kitchen eating lunch; which wasn't uncommon for them. Since CD came to Magda when she found out she was pregnant they became really close friends. When CD came back to work after Brandon was born Magda even talked her mom into watching him until they got off.  
  
"Yeah first Brain last night then my mom this morning."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"About who my mom or Brian?" CD asked playing with the straw in her drink.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I'm going to get the best lawyer I can find, there's no way I'm going to let Brian take Brandon away from me.". She said detrimentally "And my mom well I don't have time for her crap right now."  
  
"What did she do this time?" she asked concerned   
  
"First of all she shows up out of nowhere, and then when I introduce her to Brandon she tells me that I could have picked a better race to have a child with." she explained her voice reeked of anger  
  
"God that's horrible, she didn't say it in front of him did she?."  
  
"No but she might as well, the look on her face said it all. She looked at him like he disgusted her or something. I never been that pissed at her before." From the look on CD's face Magda could tell that hurt the most.  
  
"You have every right to be, she was practically insulting your son. I would have done the same thing if it was somebody talking about Ben."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I wish I could have held my temper better. I had a screaming match between two people in the last twenty four hours booth times my son was in ear shoot."  
  
"CD don't be so hard on yourself, you are trying to protect your son. And your doing a good job at it, so what if you lose your cool every once in awhile, as long not physical and not towards Brandon it's okay." She said trying to convince her, she knew CD second guessed every choice she made when it came raising Brandon but that was normal for a first time mothers. They sat in a comfortable for a few minutes until CD voice one of the thoughts that were racing through her head.  
  
"You think I should try to explain this to him?"   
  
"You mean talk to Brandon about Brain?" she questioned wanting to be sure what she was about to give advice on.  
  
"Yeah, I have to be honest with myself I know I can't legally keep him away from Brandon." she sighed still letting her worried tone seep through.  
  
"So, what are thinking about doing?"  
  
"I don't know. What did you do when Gabe came back?" she asked curiously  
  
"First supervised visits then I let Gabe take him out for a couple hours during the week. Then when Ben got used to him let him take him for the weekend."  
  
"I don't think I could do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Let him go for the weekend, the only time he's away form me is when I have to work and that's to long."  
  
"It'll be hard at first but you're doing it for him. Plus it'll be worth when he comes home and tell you how much he missed you, how much fun he had." she smiled trying to ease CD's fears  
  
"Yeah your right."  
  
"I know." an uncharacterized like smirk appeared on her face  
  
"I just have to figure out how to tell Bran."

To be continued..


End file.
